1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal equipped with a camera having an image distortion compensation function and, more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal equipped with a camera having an image distortion compensation function which compensates image distortion caused by optical devices including camera lenses of the mobile communication terminal and the geometric arrangement of a pixel array of an image sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
When a white light is photographed under darkroom conditions using a mobile communication terminal equipped with a camera, an image viewed on a display has a white color in theory. However, as the camera module equipped into the mobile communication terminal becomes increasingly smaller, the image actually has a color different from the white color in the vicinity of the corners of a pixel array of an image sensor in the camera module due to optical devices including microlenses of the mobile communication terminal and the geometric arrangement of the pixel array of the image sensor.
That is, pixels in the vicinity of a central portion of the pixel array of the image sensor and pixels in the vicinity of an outer portion of the pixel array of the image sensor are exposed to a light source at different locations due to a difference in the resolution of the camera lens or the arrangement of the image sensor. Such a minute difference in location causes occurrence of a difference in luminance and thereby a difference in light wavelength. Consequently, light components refracted at different angles through the microlenses cause a deterioration in color distinction and a distortion in image, which leads to a deterioration in image quality.
FIG. 4 is an illustrative diagram showing the pixel array of the image sensor. FIG. 5 is a graph showing a luminance characteristic depending on distance from a central pixel of the pixel array of the image sensor. As can be seen in FIG. 5, the further a pixel is located from the central pixel of the pixel array of the image sensor, the lower luminance value the pixel has.